How to play Marksman? (By unknown soldier)
About me I am a (~9000 xp ) on EU (and NA since EU doesn't match my hours now) I play mostly as MM, although I am an all rounder who plays all available classes, but I am not a Vet by any means and I am open to suggestions. Marksman stats Innate Abilities Optical Scope Passive *Utilizing a highly advanced attachable scope that employs a wide variety of sensors in tandem, the Marksman enjoys increased forward sight range that can see through walls. (120 degree cone with a 16 range). Sniper Passive *Marksman is a spotter-sniper, and starts armed with an M45 Marksman Rifle. =Assassination= : Tier 1 'Concentration' When Marksman is not in combat, he does some ballistic calculation to keep himself ready for the next engagement. A Concentration point is gained every 2.5 seconds, which increases his attack damage, and Marksman uses 1 Concentration each time he attacks. Maximum of 20 Concentration points. Passive :Level 1 - Increases damage by 20% :Level 2 - Increases damage by 40% :Level 3 - Increases damage by 60% 'Monofilament Cartridge' (Q) - Fires a single bullet that punches through all targets, ground and air in a straight line with a length of 12, damaging and stunning them. Friendly fire damage is reduced to 35% but allies will take the full stun. Deals +50% damage to Massive targets. 2 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - 40 damage and stuns for 1 second :Level 2 - 80 damage and stuns for 2 seconds :Level 3 - 160 damage and stuns for 3 seconds Tier 2 'One Shot, One Kill' (W) - The Marksman loads his Rifle with a specialized ammunition designed to inflict maximum damage to a single target. Taking an extra second for careful aim, the Marksman fires with absolute precision, striking his target precisely where he aims. Damage bonus from Anticipation and Critical Strike apply but Critical Strike only grants 1.5x damage increase. 25 range. 2 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. Only compatible with the M45 Marksman Rifle and Barrett M112. +30% damage when using Barrett M112. This skill works with the Concentration skill. :Level 1 - Deals 200 damage. :Level 2 - Deals 400 damage. :Level 3 - Deals 800 damage (Requires Tier 3 Master Marksman). Instantly kills non-Heroic units. Deals 1.2% additional damage to Bosses or 1.5% with the Barrett M112. Percentage damage requires and consumes 1 stack of Concentration 'Anticipation' Marksman is a master of ballistic calculation, quickly lining up shots that deal more damage at longer distance. He can also calculate the same for teammates within a 7 area radius to make their shots more effective to targets that are 9 yards and greater away from them. Passive Aura :Level 1 - Increases damage by 15% :Level 2 - Increases damage by 30% Tier 3 'Master Marksman' The Marksman enters a state of heightened awareness, allowing him to forsake aiming for center mass, instead focusing exclusively for his target's head. Every shot meets its mark, and briefly stuns what it doesn't kill outright. The Marksman is also able to inflict even more damage with One Shot One Kill by aiming for the targets' most vital weak points. Requires the M45 Marksman Rifle or the Barrett M112. Passive :Level 1 - Stuns targets for 2 seconds that are 10 range or further, and raises One Shot, One Kill to Level 3 if it is at Level 2 Skill builds A) the mono AMM (useful in crowd control although this is not the main job but useful if you lack DPS) *3 mono *1 concentration *2 osok *2 anticipation *1 master mm *2 concentration *critical(from subtlety) B) the concentration MM (useful for boss fighting) *1 mono *3 concentration *2 osok *2 anticipation *1 MMM *3 critical Concentration vs Mono The first question is mono vs concentration as they are in T1, I for myself favor MONO in the case of recruit games, they have a bigger impact if you can use them, LVL3 mono can deal 160 damage in a straight line with 3 second stun so they simply can destroy a line of zombies with no problem so mono is quite useful in crowd control if you don't have enough DPS concentration does 60% more damage on next attack and affects most important skill (OSOK ) in the cade of recruit this is a little use due to low health of everything but on higher difficulties it is very useful. SO: you have enough DPS for crowd control then go conc. you don't go mono. :NB: you need the splash of GPR and the splash of Mono in Recruit Mode as there wont be enough dps and you will have much ammo OSOK vs Anticipation Definitely OSOK it does 200 damage for 20 energy and it almost has no cool down while anticipation increases attack by 15% when target is 9 or away which is very large and you rarely able to keep targets that far in that time but it is useful later on. Note: in AC anticipation is taken before second level osok as it buffs mini damage which is quite helpful. MMM yes or no? Definitely yes although the stun of the MMM is not long (it can keep one non heroic unit stunned indefinitely) but it is really useful as it makes osok kills any non heroic target (bosses and Titans) so you can simply osok an Agron (20 energy for 1 Agron is a good deal) and it makes you do 1.2% of the remaining health of heroic (example EOS with 600,000 so first osok with m45 does 800 + (1.2%*600,000) =7200 which is much for a 20 energy skill right? Tactics for AMM How to mono As said before Mono is a really important skill but the problem is that it affects friendly units too a 3 second stun can kill your friend so you have to be careful how to shoot. You have to be away from team with a clean shot to your enemies like in the pictures. When to mono? Generally you want to mono when you can take more than 4 enemies and you dont shoot a friendly but there are exceptions for example when you are attacked by Agrons and you are alone you need to mono, mono sometimes acts as a panic button if you are in trouble, but be careful mono should not be used to kill every Zombie you meet it costs 20 energy which you will need. :NB: you can capture tart with a mono in his back When to mono if an ally is in the way? Almost never, you only mono when an ally is in the way if you are going to kill all those who attack him without killing him which almost does not happen. Who to OSOK? You want to osok targets with big health pools such as Agron at full health as every osok you fire at a low health target is a wasted energy except for HUGGERs. Huggers have to be killed ASAP. :NB: OSOK IS FAVORED OVER MONO WHEN YOU FIGHT BOSSES You have to hold fire sometimes MM is slow so sometimes (almost always when moving) you have to hold fire to be able to stay with team and sometimes you need to hold fire to give other players a chance to get xp as if you don't you can simply reach level 9 while they are still at level 7 so you need to monitor your xp with that of other players. Never take hits You are a squishy class you cannot afford to take hits as one hit might kill you. Weapon and modifications Generally you will use the m45 that you spawn with almost all the way, it does not consume much ammo and have decent DPS and can be used to osok but there are exceptions: :1. if your team is lacking dps (cant take enemies fast enough mostly because there is no Commando or Arms Assault) you might need to grab a GPR to aid with the splash only IF AMMO IS ABUNDANT :2. if you find a barrett you will use it in boss fights otherwise it can be used better by other classes (but if they don't want it you can have it) Now for modifications generally you will be no1 for FMJ as it increases your attack speed with decrease to already large range of sniper rifle so it is generally free increase in attack speed. Next you can make good use to HP as you are a DPS and it used to stack with OSOK (need confirm if it still does) and you can have AP as your m45 does terrible against armor. At the beginning you might take ocular as neither of above exist but once they are leave ocular. NB: *if an arc is available (no Medic no Demo no one to use it) take it for boss fights *if you are using barrett it is useful to have hcm Armor MM rarely use armor but a C2 or KA is sometimes a choice to keep you alive longer time. Stats :1. MM is a slow class so it is a good idea to put some points in agility it helps with reload (which is highly needed as m45 and BARRETT has low reload speed (takes long time ))and move speed :2. it is HIGHLY recommended to put many points in intelligence as you use much energy as most of your DPS is abilities :3. in AC and high difficulties when mutas cloak and Infestors borrow you may need a point or two in perception :4. you can put a point or so in strength or endurance if you dont kite well as a dead MM does no DPS =Subtlety= This section wont include many screens and will be highly debatable I was waiting for a chance to play with some of vet SMM but this didn't happen so here we go. : Tier 1 'Quick Aim' The Marksman steadies himself and "mag dumps", emptying his current ammo reserves as best as he can. :Level 1 - Increases attack speed by 200% for 3 seconds :Level 2 - Increases attack speed by 300% for 3 seconds :Level 3 - Increases attack speed by 400% for 3 seconds 'Critical Strike' Grants a chance to deal double damage on attacks. Passive :Level 1 - 10% chance to deal 2x damage :Level 2 - 20% chance to deal 2x damage :Level 3 - 30% chance to deal 2x damage Tier 2 'Stealth' ® - Marksman, having a low survivability, upgrades his combat suit with a personal cloaking field, allowing him to become unseen for a brief period of time. 11 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. :Level 1 - Grants 6 seconds of Cloak :Level 2 - Grants 12 seconds of Cloak 'Shadowstep' (F) - As a hunter, Marksman knows that location is the most important thing of all as a better vantage or safer spot gives him more firing time. The Marksman can drastically increase his movespeed for 2 seconds. When Shadow Step is activated, nearby allies in 2 radius have the Shadow Pulse buff placed on them which increases their movement speed by 75% for 3 seconds. 7 second cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - 150% increased movespeed :Level 2 - 300% increased movespeed Tier 3 'Master of Subtlety' While taking refuge in the safety of Cloak, Marksman senses are diverted to increasing his damage while in any form of Cloak. The Marksman also cloaks himself when using a high level of Shadowstep to protect himself. Passive :Level 1 - Increases attack damage by 50% while cloaked. Cloaks Marksman while using Shadowstep level 2. Skill builds (EC and AC) A) DPS build (this build gives you higher dps early on but makes cloak a little later so if you stay with the team this is favoured) *3 QA *3 crit *2 stealth *mastersub *concentration B) DPS build (other variant) (this build gives you stealth but delaying critical to give you more mobility) *3 QA *1 crit *2 stealth *2 crit *master sub *concentration C) If you are doing civs at Apollo *3 QA *2 Crit *2 stealth *1 ss *master sub *critical *concentration Quick Aim vs Crit You always want a 3:1 build as quick aim gives more DPS than critical and if ammo is short stop using quick aim. NB: when using quick aim you have to be careful when to use to avoid wasting energy Cloak vs Shadowstep You usually want cloak instead of SS as you will not need to run that much in organised games or even in pubs you might need 1 point in SS if you are doing objectives but GENERALLY you want cloak and critical and skip SS unless you need to do objectives (which is almost never happens and when it does a vet in the team (team leader) will tell you to change this build and do for SS. Tactics for SMM QA Quick aim is a wonderful ability it gives a burst of DPS which can really help in taking out enemies but you have to watch for two things: :1. Ammo QA increases attack speed thus it increases ammo consumption so if your team is running low on ammo decrease the usage of QA and search for more ammo :2. Energy You have to be careful especially when you get cloak and T3 as constant use will deplete your energy quickly :NB: Another thing is when you use barret you sometimes need to stop QA or Hold Fire so that you don't waste ammo on weak enemies such as ghouls Cloak Generally you can be in constant cloak but you have to organize so you don't drain your energy completely on cloak and QA before mobs in AC for example. Shadowstep Generally this is the skipped talent the zero talent you usually wont use that except if you need to do the task of mob con for example (and even in that case you can survive without it) you might want to put a point in it in that previous case now there is something you HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF: you should not sprint and ss at same time, drains so much energy you have to know when to sprint and when to ss as it is not so energy cheap talent. Weapons M45 Your starting weapon, but not the most used one, it is good against light targets but it does terrible damage to armored targets (eg: agrons and hulks) you can use it at the start to take out zombies and ghouls but when stalkers come into the mix you would better change it and use another weapon.(you can carry it as it is really good against mutas and erebos as he is light). P45 There is 1 pistol found at start point of EC it is generally good (till you get the flamer) as it has less decrease against armored, less weight and good damage when you use it with QA it is deadly. Note that pistol goes to mando then you Flamethrower One of my favorite weapons, its slow ROF helps in saving ammo, it has good damage against almost anything and it can do splash damage.With a flamethrower and QA lvl 3 I can take out an agron in 3 seconds its only downside is that you can't shoot air so it is advised to carry m45 or p45 for air waves. Crowbar (Ramses 2) Doesn't reload or use ammo, with care of detectors or aid of flash flare can be used with cloak to destroy enemies but careful as if your cloak runs out while you are close. Shotgun Another good weapon has aoe and slow ROF so does not waste ammo and it can shoot air but it is less common than flamer so you won't find that much and usually it will do better in the hands of tank (if offered this and flamer take this). Rare weapons Barret (not found in recruit, only one found at campaign) The big brother of m45 does very good damage to almost everything it takes 3 rounds per shot and very heavy so don't move with it equipped but it has no aoe so careful not to use vs mobs. Chain gun (hmg) (Ramses 2) (not found in recruit, usually 2 are found) A weapon with high dps, high splash and totally penetrates armor but you must time QA for when you have close to full mag as it will make it difficult to hit manual reload which is needed as it has painful reload time. L3 Grenade Launcher (not found in recruit, usually one is found) This shoots grenades it does aoe with small Friendly fire I for myself have not used it as SMM (as it usually goes to under leveled people which almost never happens in SMM) but the stats say that with QA you can make a small mine field in seconds or destroy mobs easily. Stinger Only 1 is found in ec (drops at chapter 3 ) and sec team (chapter 2 ) and 2 in alpha (chapter 2). Arguably the best weapon for SMM as it will not need to reload while you QA and does huge damage to mobs with this weapon you can easily take out mobs with one or two mags this can make quick work of anything. Modifications *If you go quick aim you are second to commando on HCM *HP if there is no AMM *HE if you are using stinger *Ocular Implants *AP with quick aim to inflict many AP ailments *You can also use FMJ if you are using m45 (the 15% is not that much) *If there is an unused arc (medic, demo and amm take it) Stats Stats are almost same to AMM. Some stinger tips (thanks to razzysnazzy) :1) It hits allies for a large amount of damage always be careful :2) Aim at the back of a pack normally 1-2 sec before they enter the holdout as the sting takes about 1 sec from click till hitting the target so the mobs will move closer and hitting the target in the back will also hit new mobs that come also if timed right the rocket splash should miss the team by 1-2 range and take out a large group :3) With the stinger esp early game DON'T WHORE exp you support classes need to lvl and given you only need quick aim to make sting powerful mostly your support classes lvling will be more effective :4) Aim for large packs that may hit the team (firing 1 rocket without quick aim to wound not kill can be effective here as you will kill the small stuff for exp and let agrons and larger mobs be finished off by team for exp :5) Huggers even if there alone kill them of as there always a threat (swiching to m45 to kill fast is always an option) Agrons packs if a lot of agrons come use the stinger to take them out as it will destroy the para they spawn with them. Anything else early game leave for the team and wait with the m45 passively leveling till everyone is 8 or 9 OR the team needs to dps of the sting to live (sec) :6) Right clicking on a unit will fire the sting but be careful as it's ez to missclick doing so I find its easier to A left click a mob always felt more accurate to me :7) NEVER move with the sting switch to your m45/pistol when moving holdouts as the sting is heavy so you will be even slower AND if you click to move just as a mob shows up you might missfire and kill an ally. :8) Hold Fire is nice with the sting as it will fire by clicking on a unit even with Hold Fire on so if you do move with it your faster without really removing your ability to fire. Also as a warning the Hold Fire won't stop you from firing. Also if there is a po around ML + an ocu helps a ton to pick mobs to fire away from the hill. Finally I WOULD LIKE TO THANK LOCK his guide made me think about it much some of the stuff here were his ideas after polishing and modernizing. Category:Guides